


I Do

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Double Date, Fluff, Friendly competition, Humour, Ice Cream, M/M, Summer date, Teasing, This took a month to write, based off Llandudno pier, date, getting into the summer mood, google it, piers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: “No fair,” Kuroo complained, receiving a questioning glance off Kenma, “I should’ve done that.” He motioned to Kenma’s attire.He now wore a plain white vest top, green khaki knee-length shorts, and white ankle socks with khaki canvas pumps, his black and white checked shirt tied at his waist and came down to the back of his mid-thigh.“Coulda, woulda, shoulda.” Kenma shrugged.“You’re mean.”





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey this took a month and I can't actually remember what inspired it but hey-ho that's writing. 
> 
> So here it is, an KuroKen and TsukkiYama summer date fic fuelled by my love of my family home, Wales, and the North coast that raised me every summer. Llandudno pier is my favourite place to be, and the pier in this story is heavily influenced by it.
> 
> Anyways! Enjoyy~~

“It’s so hot…” Kuroo commented, using the neck of his shirt to fan himself before lifting it over his face enough to wipe his brow and knocking his sunglasses askew in the process.

“It is summer,” Kenma commented from beside him, a baseball cap protecting his head and hair tied in a ponytail off the back of his neck, “you could’ve borrowed a cap.”

“Nah, and wreck this masterpiece?”

“If that’s what you want to call it.”

Kenma unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his plaid shirt after having only buttoned it to his sternum to begin with, taking off his rucksack and leaving it at his feet. He shucked off the shirt and wrapped the long sleeves around his waist before donning his backpack again.

“No fair,” Kuroo complained, receiving a questioning glance off Kenma, “I should’ve done that.” He motioned to Kenma’s attire.

He now wore a plain white vest top, green khaki knee-length shorts, and white ankle socks with khaki canvas pumps, his black and white checked shirt tied at his waist and came down to the back of his mid-thigh.

“Coulda, woulda, shoulda.” Kenma shrugged.

“You’re mean.”

Kenma remained seemingly impassive as the pair continued to walk down the coastal mountain road, but Kuroo could make out the small smirk behind the loose bangs and hat.

As they reached their destination they felt the stuffy air alleviate somewhat, a sea breeze offering solace from the cirrus crystallised blue sky and unrelenting late afternoon sun.

“It looks great, doesn’t it?” Kuroo asked, looking at the fresh coat of paint on the iron railings, the newly revamped shelters, and the new wooden planks of the walkway.

Kenma hummed in agreement, looking down to the sandy beach and then to the long pier legs that disappeared out to sea.

“Kenma look! They even rebuilt the landing stage, we gotta go see it.”

It was times like this that Kuroo’s excitement was contagious, peering over the many other people present to see the old landing stage had, in fact, been rebuilt.

But what caught Kenma’s attention was the centre of the pier, it widened into an octagonal stage, multiple huts and shacks selling confections and trinkets, an arcade fitting onto the left side.

“We’ll go there later if you want.” Kuroo said, holding Kenma’s hand despite the sticky heat, their fingers entwining.

The soft sound of a bell rang out from their right, the pair turning to see an ice cream van selling the ice cream the town was famous for, made with seaweed as it’s base but thickly whipped. Sweet sauces, sherbet, and many other toppings available to add to the soft ice cream with the slightly salty, and the not quite bitter aftertaste.

Before Kuroo knew it they were in line, Kenma pulling him along.

“What’re you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Kenma responded, letting go of Kuroo’s hand to rummage through his bag and find his printed _Legend of Zelda_ wallet. “I’m buying ice cream.”

The line moved quickly, and soon enough they were at the front of the line, Kuroo listening as Kenma requested double cones with apple and raspberry sauces, lemon sherbet, honeycomb, and flaked chocolate.

“This is diabetes waiting to happen,” Kuroo remarked as he licked around the base of the cone to prevent any ice cream from falling, the lemon-flavoured sugar catching his throat, “ _seriously_ ,” he coughed, grimacing at the sandpaper-like feeling in his throat, “you’re a devil.”

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement of Kuroo’s comment but his attention didn’t leave his ice cream, wrapping his lips around one of the two peaks on the double cone and taking a mouthful.

“A literal devil! Who eats ice cream like that?”

Kenma simply shrugged with a smirk as they walked along the pier, stopping at a shelter to finish their quickly melting ice cream, sitting on a wooden bench under the Victorian era awning that had been lovingly restored; painted sky blue and white.

By now Kenma had finished his ice cream, eating his way through the double cone, he heard Kuroo snicker and looked over to him, he’d finished his ice cream and was now onto eating the wafer cone as well.

“It looks like a dick.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, of course Kuroo would make it phallic.

“Tastes better than one.” He quipped back, taking Kuroo by surprise, the latter creasing into laughter.

They finally finished their ice cream, standing up and preparing to carry on walking.

“Of course you’d be here.”

The pair looked up to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood behind them.

“Oh, hey Tsukki,” Kuroo greeted, “did you know Kenma can bite ice cream?”

Kenma rolled his eyes, digging his phone out from his pocket, knowing that Kuroo wouldn’t be able to resist tormenting his pupil.

He clicked the power button, the screen not reacting to his prompting and he sighed.

“I didn’t know that, Kuroo-san, but Kozume-san is—”

“Kenma.” Kenma corrected, just the formality around his name making him shudder.

“—biting ice cream is pretty common unless you have _weak_ teeth. Eating ice on the other hand.” Tsukishima motioned to the boy beside him, Yamaguchi just biting into an orange coloured lolly ice as he did so.

Yamaguchi squeaked at the unexpected attention.

“Uh…”

“Kenma’s got a freckle on the shell of his ear.” Kuroo said, Kenma instantly picking up on his tone and knowing they were in for the long haul.

“Yamaguchi is literally more freckles than human.” It seemed Yamaguchi had noticed too.

Kenma zoned out as the two taller teens worked under each other’s skin, looking at Yamaguchi with exasperation.

Pleasantly surprised when he received a similar look in return.

“This is gonna take a while.”

“Yeah…wanna go the arcade with me?” Kenma offered, watching Yamaguchi finish the frozen treat and deposit the wooden stick into a nearby bin.

If Kuroo wouldn't let him go until the end of the day then what was the harm in getting someone else to go with him now? 

“Oh,” Yamaguchi smiled with a slight shyness, “sure, Kozume-kun.”

“Kenma.” Kenma corrected, heading over to the arcade alongside Yamaguchi.

 

By the time Kuroo and Tsukishima had tried to one-up the other with features they loved about their respective partners; all of their respective partner’s features, almost a full hour had passed.

It was Kuroo who noticed the disappearance first.

“Where’s Kenma and Yamaguchi?”

“What?” Tsukishima looked around, noticing that there was, indeed, a lack of their respective partners.

They both shared a glance before Kuroo looked to the arcade.

“Hang on, I got this.” He said, striding confidently to the old, cobalt painted arcade doors, intricate designs in the wood plastered with layers of varnish to slow down deterioration at the hands of the merciless salty environment.

Tsukishima followed him, and sure enough Kuroo’s intuition was correct. Kuroo only needed to scan the room for a moment before spotting both Kenma and Yamaguchi engrossed in a game of _Dance Dance Revolution._

“Oh my God, he’s so cute.” Kuroo commented after noticing the small, pink tongue peeking out the corner of Kenma’s mouth as he concentrated on the footwork.

“Yamaguchi is cuter.” Tsukishima immediately quipped, watching his partner’s expressions as he battled to keep up with the more nimble teen beside him.

“Damn, actually, fuck, they’re so cute, dude.” Kuroo rambled, making the blonde look at him in what could be described as concern.

Kuroo’s eyes watered at the sight of their partners dancing.

And Tsukishima swore at that moment that he would never be such a sap.

He’d never admit out that _yes, they were both cute._

Before they could continuing bickering, or say anything else for that matter, the sight that met their eyes had them both speechless for a moment.

Kenma, noticing Yamaguchi’s struggle, missed a step and ruined his perfect score, all the while making it look accidental.

It was Kuroo’s turn to speak now.

“Fucking favouritism…” He grumbled, “he’s never done that for me.”

“I wouldn’t do that for you either.”

“Will you just quit with the point scoring?”

“I just told you I wouldn’t do that for you either.”

“Aww fuck you man.”

They continued to argue back and forth with light banter until they looked back to the _Dance Dance Revolution_ consoles now occupied with two small children.

“We lost them again?!”

“Well done, Kuroo-san.”

“They’ve gotta still be in the arcade, there’s no way Kenma would leave without good reason.”

So they moved through the claw machines, money games, various retro 8-bit and 16-bit games consoles.

But they found nothing.

“Dammit…”

“Seems your intuition is like lightning, Kuroo-san; never strikes twice.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.”

“Let’s just find them.”

They walked out of the arcade, glancing on the wooden promenade around them.

The wind had changed, a cooler sea breeze washing over them even though the air was still stiflingly hot. The sun was beginning to lower, sunset only being a couple hours away.

They looked towards the end of the boardwalk, this time Tsukishima using his height to spot the pair.

“Over there.”

They parted the crowd in an attempt to get to the couple.

“Wait, he left the arcade on his own?” Kuroo asked.

As they headed over, they quickly saw how Yamaguchi was animatedly talking to Kuroo's boyfriend, and Kenma seemed more than happy to listen to him.

“Do I have to be worried?” Kuroo asked again, watching the two younger teens talk about something that interested them both, but unable to hear the exchange fully.

Tsukishima turned to him, a smug look etched into his features.

“Only as worried as you want to be.” He smirked, finding amusement in Kuroo’s confusion and mild panic. “I mean, it does prove my point on who’s cuter if the only other competitor for the title falls for the one I'm backing.”

“Dude, he’s your boyfriend.”

“That’s true. But let him have his fun; it’s not often he feels this confident.”

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, then back to Kenma.

Kenma’s cat-like eyes met his gaze and he smiled, soft and gentle, before turning back to let Yamaguchi finish his ramblings.

“And Kenma is never this friendly.”

“I guess they’re both pretty amazing.” Tsukishima commented, realising too late that he’d just admitted to something he swore he wouldn’t. “ _Fuck_.”

Kuroo cackled darkly.

“I win.”

“Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi waved at the duo, grinning happily.

“Hey, Yamaguchi, having a good time?” Tsukishima asked, heading over with Kuroo.

“Yeah, Tsukki!”

“Good…”

“What about you?” Kuroo asked, wrapping his arm around Kenma’s waist.

Kenma hummed softly, leaning into his just barely.

“I’m pretty good.”

And Kuroo grinned.

“Good.”

The two couples ended up staying together, watching the vibrant sunset disappearing behind the mountain to the West of the pier. Casting the mountain’s shadow far over the sea, over the pier. Reds, oranges, and yellows setting the sky on fire before eventually fading into purples, blues, and greens.

The stars came out, the old, polished lamps on the pier doing nothing to disrupt the clear view of the Milky Way.

Kuroo overheard Tsukishima mumble something to Yamaguchi that sounded suspiciously like a comment about his freckles being like the stars and he grinned.

“Hey Kenma—”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“You’re mean.” He pouted, watching the smile tug at the corner of Kenma’s lips.

“You love it really.”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
